A typical double bearing reel includes left and right side plates including a frame and left and right cover plates (left and right cover members) removably attached to the left and right sides of the frame, respectively. Between the left and right side plates, there is rotatably supported a spool for winding a fishing line. Upon winding operation of a handle disposed on one of the side plates, the spool is rotated to wind the fishing line. Between the frame and the cover plates, there are housed various functional components such as a drive force transmission mechanism for transmitting a rotational force of the handle to the spool and a brake force adjusting mechanism for adjusting a brake force imparted on the rotation of the spool. Since these functional components require maintenance, an opening/closing mechanism is provided on the frame and the cover plates so as to enable the cover plates to be removed, as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
The opening/closing mechanism is configured such that the cover plates can be released from the frame by operating an operation member such as a screw or a lever disposed on the cover plates. Patent Literature 1 discloses that a lever-type operation member is disposed on a lower rear portion of a cover plate on an opposite side to the handle. Patent Literature 2 discloses that a screw-type operation member is disposed on a lower front portion of a cover plate on an opposite side to the handle.